Another Scenario
by captainofswans
Summary: Emma Swan can't stand to live in New York City a day longer. She switches homes with a man named Liam Jones, who lives in a small town in Ireland, and her life is about to get flipped on its head-with or without her consent.
1. Got To Get Out

_A/N: I'm here with yet another AU! I'm losing my mind a little, with all of these AUs running around in my head. But, I was watching The Holiday a few days ago, and I just had to write this._

_I think this should be short—probably only about 5 or 6 chapters._

_Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Emma Swan hated living in New York City.

It was loud, the people smelled weird, it was crowded, the men were shady as hell, and it was just too big.

That, and her stupid ex-boyfriend (and sadly, father of her son) lived there.

Neal Cassidy.

That man made her hate New York more than anything else in the damn city.

The only redeeming part about her whole situation was that it was nearing Christmas-only about two weeks out, at that point.

But, she'd finally hit her breaking point with everything around her.

And, she knew she had to do something.

* * *

_"Emma, are you crazy?"_ Mary Margaret, her best friend and sister-in-law, asked.

Emma had had the longest day at work, and she was just absolutely done with the world.

Henry, her eight year-old son, was long in bed, and she was sitting in her living room, on her laptop, with a glass of wine (though it definitely wasn't her first). She had found a website that allowed you to 'swap' houses with someone for two weeks, and she'd found the perfect place.

Only, it was in Ireland.

"C'mon, Mary," Emma spoke softly, looking at the screen, "Don't you think it'd be a nice break?"  
_"You know Neal wouldn't like you taking Henry."_

"That's just too damn bad. He's not staying with that bastard for Christmas." Emma grumbled, scrolling through the pictures of the quaint home.

_"Emma, I just don't know if this is a good idea."_ Mary said, _"You don't even know who'd be staying in your apartment."_

Emma rolled her eyes and scrolled back up to the top, where the man's information was.

"Sure I do." Emma shrugged, "His name is Liam Jones. He's only a few years older than me, and he's single. He couldn't do the place that much harm."

_"Emma..."_

"Mary, I have to get away. I can't be in this city right now." Emma sighed, "With Christmas coming up... I'm already stressed, and Christmas with Neal only makes it worse, and for once, I'd like for Henry to spend Christmas happy-not switching between apartments and listening to his parents fight."

_"He won't be happy to hear that."_  
"Well, that's too bad." Emma groaned, "Henry's my kid, and I have custody. I can take him wherever I damn please."

_"How many glasses of wine have you had tonight?"_ Mary sighed.

"Only, like, two." Emma scoffed, then narrowed her eyes, "Or, maybe four."

_"Emma!"_

"Maybe I should just go to bed." Emma lied, "I'm sure I'll forget about it in the morning."

_"Please do that."_ Mary sighed, _"Do I need to come over there and pry you off your laptop?"_  
"Of course not." Emma replied, "Night, Mary."

_"Night, Emma."_ Mary said, then hung up. Emma tossed her phone aside before smiling and taking a drink of her wine.

There was a green dot next to the man's name, meaning he was online. Emma pursed her lips, debating messaging him about the place.

_Fuck it._

**Emma Swan: Hi, I'm interested in renting out your house!**

She waited a few moments, grumbling to herself that she sounded stupid.

**Emma: Are you there?**

**Emma: I was wondering if your house is available over Christmas? I'm in desperate need of a break.**

**Emma: I know it's really late to be asking you-you know, two weeks before Christmas-but, if you could... This would be a miracle.**

She bit her lip, waiting for a response as she took another sip. A ding echoed through the apartment, making her sit up straighter and set the glass aside.

**Liam Jones: I'm very interested-though, my house is only open for home exchange.**

**Liam: I haven't done it before, but we switch everything-houses, cars, pets. I've a good friend who has and loved it, though.**

**Liam: Where in the world are you, Ms. Swan?**

Emma beamed and started typing away.

**Emma: New York City.**

**Liam: I've never been there, but always wanted to go-I need to get out of the countryside.**

**Liam: Liam, by the way.**

**Emma: Emma.**

**Liam: I promise I'm normal, by the way. I don't smoke, I keep my place clean, and have a medium sized-dog. I'm single, as well.**

_A dog? Henry would love that._

**Emma: I don't smoke either, and my place is pretty small, but clean. No pets, no significant others, just an eight year-old boy. But, he'd be coming along.**

**Liam: The cottage has two rooms-he could sleep in the smaller room.**

**Emma: Your cottage is very picturesque, by the way.**

**Liam: Thanks.**

**Liam: What does your place look like?**

Emma pursed her lips, trying to think of how to describe it.

**Emma: It's small-only one bedroom, one bathroom. But, it's got a nice kitchen, a really great view out into the city, and a living area. It's on the fifteenth floor, so you're pretty high up.**

**Liam: Can't beat that!**

**Emma: Can I ask you one thing?**

**Liam: Of course.**

**Emma: Is it quiet?**

**Liam: Breathtakingly so.**

Emma took a deep breath before typing out her next response.

**Emma: When can we come?**

**Liam: Would tomorrow be too soon?**

Emma's eyebrows shot up in surprise, glancing back to see Henry sound asleep on her bed.

He was already out of school for break, she supposed he could...

Fuck it.

She needed this.

**Emma: Tomorrow's perfect!**

**Liam: We're on, then! Two weeks, starting tomorrow.**

Emma sighed with a giggle as she leaned back against her couch, closing her eyes. Two weeks, away from the city, away from Neal, away from her problems... Oh, yes.

She was going to enjoy the hell out of this.

* * *

The next morning, she explained it all to Henry, and he helped her pack for their trip. They left for the airport mid-afternoon, without telling anyone.

So, Emma wasn't surprised to get a confused call from David.

_"Emma, are you crazy?"_  
"Funny, that's the same thing Mary said to me last night." Emma smiled, ruffling Henry's hair as they waited for their flight to board.

_"Emma, I'm serious."_

"David, I'll be fine." Emma spoke seriously, "We'll both be fine. We need a break."

_"Does Neal know?"_

"Of course not."

_"Emma."_

"What?"

_"You know exactly what."_

"What was I supposed to do?" Emma asked, gently rising from her seat and letting Henry know she'd be right back, "He and I fight on Christmas day every single year, without fail. That's not fair to me, and especially not to Henry."

_"I know, but you should have at least told him."_

"He'll be fine. He's a big boy, he'll figure something out."

_"Where are you going again?"_

"Some small town in Ireland."  
_"You don't know the name of it?"_ David sighed.

"Of course I do, I just can't pronounce it."

_"Oh, god."_ David grumbled.

"Just trust me on this, okay? I think... I think this could be good."

There was silence on the other end before he sighed again.

_"I trust you, Emma."_

"Good." Emma smiled, "Oh, and Liam should be in the apartment within the next few hours."

_"He's the guy renting out your apartment?"_  
"Yep. Try not to bother him, please?" Emma sighed, "I didn't tell him I had an annoying, adoptive older brother."

_"Yeah, yeah, I'll keep it tame."_

"Good." Emma said, then turned at the sound of the intercom, "Oh, the flight's about to board."

_"Have a safe flight. Let me know when you land?"_  
"Sure thing, _dad_." Emma teased, then hung up. She hurried back to Henry, who was smiling up to her.

"Ready to go to Ireland, kid?"

"With you?" He smiled, "Yeah."

Emma grinned and ruffled his hair again, setting her hand on his shoulder as they went to stand in line.

It wasn't until then that Emma's heart started beating faster, her stomach twisting in knots.

She took a deep breath and kept repeating one thing in her head:

_This will be good for you._


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

_A/N: I'm back with yet another installment of Another Scenario! This is one of my favorite stories I've written so far, and I hope you all are enjoying it, too!_

_Your reviews have all been incredibly kind, and I am so glad people are enjoying this story!_

_Listen to: 'Paint the Town Green' by The Script (it's a bit cheesy, yeah, but it'll get you in the Irish mood, I promise!) and 'Wait' by M83._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

By the time they landed in Ireland, Henry was sound asleep. He was still young, but with all of the other bags Emma had to carry, there was no way she could carry him as well.

"Hey, kid," She smiled, nudging his shoulder, "We're here."

Henry opened his eyes a little before smiling and looking out the window.

"Let's get off the plane and find a taxi that will take us to the house." Emma grinned.

Henry rose to his feet and collected his things before walking out into the aisle of the plane and waiting for Emma. She was right behind him, setting her hand on his shoulder affectionately as she led him off the plane.

* * *

They only waited in baggage for a little while before they were able to grab a taxi.

The man immediately knew the small town their home for the next two weeks was, which made Emma sigh with relief.

She knew Henry would be hungry when they'd get to the place, so she'd probably have to run out to the town and get some food.

Great.

The taxi pulled up right in front of the home, making Emma smile.

It looked just like the photos online.

Henry grabbed his things and rushed to the door, excited about being away. Emma smiled and grabbed her suitcase from the back, wheeling it up the snowy pathway and pulling out the keys.

She opened the door and flicked on a light, smiling at how homey it looked like on the inside.

There was a small, leather couch against the front window, with a plaid, warm-looking throw blanket over the top of it. Pillows sat on the couch as well, along with a sleeping beige-colored dog in the center (that Henry quickly woke up to play with). There was a wooden coffee table as well, sitting on top of a worn, colorful rug. Across from the couch was the fireplace, which already had wood in it and sitting beside it, just waiting to be burned. It was very quaint.

The kitchen was small, too-but, there was ample counter space and an island, along with at least five pans hanging neatly above the sink. There was an old-timey kind of fridge sitting beside the sink, with a few small potted plants on top.

She could see the staircase in the corner of the living room and made her way over that, ruffling Henry's hair as she walked by him. She carefully brought her suitcase up the stairs, then smiled at the two small bedrooms. One was connected to a bathroom, which was the one she chose for herself.

It was just a small and cute as the rest of the house-there was a full bed sitting in the center, flanked by two wooden side tables. There was a large chest sitting at the end of the bed, with a nice, furry throw on top of it.

Yes, she could certainly live with this.

She walked back downstairs to see Henry still playing with the dog.

"Mom, he's so sweet!" He beamed as she licked his face.

"Glad to hear that, kid." Emma grinned, squatting down beside him, "Hey, will you be alright for a little bit? I need to run to the store and get some food for the week."

"I'll be good!"

"Alright." Emma sighed, "Lock the door behind me, please?"

"I will!" Henry smiled, standing and following her to the door. She opened it and stepped out into the frigid air, then gently closed the door and watched to make sure Henry locked the door. Once she was sure, she walked around to the side of the house where a small car sat. She unlocked it with a sigh, shivering as she slipped in.

God, it was freezing.

She started it with ease, cranking up the heat and using the windshield wipers to get all of the snow off it.

It felt weird being on the right side of the car, honestly.

But, she could do this.

* * *

Bad idea.

The whole trip was a bad idea.

Emma nearly wrecked at least four times, she had no idea where the store was, and once she did find it, she couldn't figure out what kind of wine she needed to fix all of this.

Suddenly, she realized, alcohol was becoming an answer, and that just... Was not her. At all.

Fucking Neal.

She returned back to the house to find Henry and the dog sitting on the couch, with Henry reading her a book. He was such a sweet kid.

"Hey, I got us some dinner, if you want some." Emma sighed, setting the bags onto the island.

"I do!" Henry smiled, bounding into the kitchen to stand beside Emma.

"Perfect. I'll need a helper." Emma grinned, ruffling his hair again.

She wouldn't trade her kid for the world.

"What are we having?"  
"I was thinking maybe some alfredo noodles?" Emma smiled, chuckling as Henry whooped.

"Yes, please!" He beamed, clasping his hands together.

"Good. Now, go wash your hands, then we can start, alright?"

Henry obeyed her request, standing on his tiptoes to turn the sink on and wash his hands thoroughly.

She smiled as she watched him, mindlessly grabbing things from the bags.

This was already a much better idea than she thought it'd be.

* * *

After dinner, Henry went up to his own room to sleep, and Emma stayed downstairs with her laptop, trying desperately to connect to the wifi, with no luck.

"Please, please, please connect." She sighed, taking another long swig of her wine. She wasn't quite buzzed yet (not that she was really trying to get buzzed, it was just that her stupid mind got to her late at night), but she could have sworn she heard a knock at the door.

Raising a brow, she set her computer on the coffee table and stood up to get the door. The person rapped again, making Emma furrow her brows this time.

"Who is it?"  
"Liam, this isn't fucking funny!" A voice called out.

"Who is this?" Emma asked again.

"Let me in, or I'll take a leak all over your front-"

Emma whipped the door open to see a man in a dark peacoat standing on the porch. He turned to face her, and Emma stopped.

He had the most beautiful blue eyes, a hint of scruff along his jaw and around his mouth, and a curly smile. Handsome.

"Oh. You're not Liam." He said, "Or, if you are, I'm much drunker than I realized."

"I'm afraid not." Emma spoke softly, wrapping her cardigan around her tighter.

"I apologize for the, ah, profanity. I wasn't expecting... You." He grinned.

"I wasn't really expecting you either." She spoke with a smile.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment before the man took a deep breath.

"I hate to ask, but may I use-"  
"Oh, yeah, of course." Emma replied, letting him into the house. He went immediately to the bathroom, and Emma waited awkwardly by the door, gently closing it.

He came out and washed his hands in the sink, occasionally looking back to Emma with a smile. He dried his hands off before walking over to Emma and offering his hand.

"Apologies, love," He smiled, "I'm Killian-Liam's brother."  
"Brother?"

"Aye." He grinned.

"Well, I'm Emma Swan-I'm staying here, for two weeks." Emma offered.

"So, Liam-where is he?"

"He didn't tell you?" Emma asked, "He's staying in my flat... In New York."

"Oh, wow." Killian smiled, "New York City?"

"Yep. That's where I live." Emma sighed.

"That's impossible-Liam never goes anywhere."  
"I guess he and I have that in common, then." Emma spoke with a small smile, "He put his house up on this... home-exchange website, and we both found each other last night and just decided to switch as soon as possible."

"No kidding." He chuckled, "You'd think he'd tell his younger brother."

Emma smiled and tucked her chin into her shoulder as he smiled to her.

"Well, I'd better leave you alone-I'm sorry for barging in, by the way. I didn't know."  
"It's fine, really." Emma nodded, then pursed her lips, "You're welcome to stay for a drink or two, if you, um, want."

He raised a brow (_god, that should be illegal_) with a smile, making Emma grin and grab the wine bottle she'd been drinking from.

"I don't want to intrude-"  
"No, it's fine-I'm a little buzzed, you're a little drunk-this could be fun." Emma smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, if the lady insists." He grinned, walking back into the kitchen to grab a glass.

Emma couldn't keep the smile off her face.

* * *

Oh, god, that was a headache.

A strong one, too.

She heard bustling around downstairs, then looked to her clock.

_Shit._

It was just past ten. Henry was probably (definitely) hungry.

She sat up way too quickly and grabbed her forehead as she closed her eyes again to regain her senses.

With a sigh, she carefully slipped from the bed and walked downstairs, furrowing her brows as she heard Henry talking.

She hoped Neal didn't call.

He didn't. Henry was talking to that man.

Killian.

He was making breakfast for her son.

"Mom, I made a friend!" Henry beamed from his seat at the island.

"I can see that." Emma grinned, walking to the kitchen and patting the dog's head as she walked by the couch.

She walked to stand beside Killian, their backs to Henry.

"Morning. I hope this is alright." Killian spoke softly as she pretended to work beside him.

"It's, um, fine-thank you, actually." She replied with a sigh, "Did we...?"

"Do anything?" Killian finished, earning a nod from Emma, "No."

Emma let out a relieved sigh.

"Wait, why not?"  
"I don't tend to have sex with unconscious women." He spoke with a small smile, making Emma's cheeks flare up.

Oh, _god_.

"I am so sorry." She whispered.

"No, it's alright, love. I brought you up to your bed. You were alright." He smiled, then handed her a small bottle, "For your headache."

"You are a lifesaver." Emma sighed, moving to grab a glass and fill it with water. She popped the pill into her mouth before taking a long drink and swallowing it.

"Mom, Killian's making us eggs!" Henry beamed as she moved to sit beside him.

"Henry, don't call him-"  
"Killian's fine." He chuckled, "I promise."

Henry looked up to Emma with a smile, as she shook her head.

She'd been here less than twenty-four hours and she'd already made a friend.

This had to have been a record.


	3. I've Been Running

_A/N: I'm so glad you guys like this AU! It's certainly been a process to write, but I love every second. I think I've sen The Holiday at least twelve times in the past three weeks, but it's been great!_

_And, I've gotten a few requests about Liam's part of the story… So, keep your eyes peeled. It'll likely be short and posted at a random time, since it'll be not CS-related._

_Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent with Killian in their company, but by noon, he was gone.

He'd given Emma his number, should something happen to the house.

She knew it was for another reason entirely.

* * *

A few days passed without word from Killian, and she took up the opportunity to spend some quality time with Henry.

There was something tugging at her chest every time she thought of Killian-but, she ignored it, and took Henry and the dog out for a walk to get her mind away from everything.

She couldn't quite keep her mind off the man she'd spent a night with.

"Hello?" Emma answered her phone, handing the dog's leash to Henry.

_"Hello, Emma-it's Liam."_

"Oh, hey." Emma smiled, "How's New York?"

_"I love it."_ He chuckled, _"I've done so much in just a few days!"_

"Tell me about it." Emma grinned, "Oh, hey, you forgot to tell me something about your place."

_"Oh, no. What?"_  
"That I might get a knock on the door from a drunk brother?"

_"Oh, god. I am so sorry for Killian. He's-"_  
"He was sweet." Emma interrupted, "I just wasn't quite expecting it."

_"Killian means well, I promise. I'll tell him not to stop by again-"_

"No, no, don't do that." Emma shook her head, "He was refreshing. I think we're going to grab lunch tomorrow."

_"Oh."_ Liam spoke, clearly surprised, _"Is your boy alright with it?"_  
"Your brother made him eggs." Emma laughed, "They'll be best friends for life."

_"Well, I'm glad everything's going well with you."_

"Has my brother bothered you yet?"  
_"No, but I did get a visit from a beautiful lass that apparently lives just down the hallway."_

"Elsa?"

_"Aye, that's her name."_

Emma couldn't help but smile. Elsa probably didn't know what to do.

"Yeah, she's really nice. She's one of my best friends." Emma smiled, and looked to Henry, then back to the road, "Why don't you ask her out for a drink? She's kind of quiet... I'm sure she'd love a night out with a handsome guy."  
_"I might just do that."_ Liam chuckled, _"Well, get back to your lad, and I'm sure I'll talk to you again soon."_

"I'll talk to you later." Emma smiled before hanging up.

"Was that Killian?" Henry smiled up to her.

"No, that was his brother-the nice man we're renting the house from." Emma grinned.

"Oh." Henry nodded, "Are we still going to lunch with Killian tomorrow?"  
"I think so." Emma smiled.

"Can we bring Buckley?"  
"Sure, I guess." Emma shrugged with a smile.

She was suddenly very excited to see Killian's bright, blue eyes again.

* * *

Emma chewed her lip as she stood in line to get two hot cocoas at the small café where she was planning to meet Killian. She glanced back to see Henry sitting on one of the couches, casually petting Buckley as he colored on a piece of paper the nice hostess gave him. He was finally happy.

This Christmas was already going to be better than she expected.

"You're early." A voice whispered, causing Emma to shriek and jump. She turned to see Killian laughing, making her smile a little.

"Don't scare me like that." Emma smiled.

"Sorry, love." He chuckled, "Didn't think I'd scare you so terribly."

"It's fine, I guess. It was kind of my fault. I was pretty deep in thought."  
"Oh, were you?" He grinned as she stepped up to order.

"Two hot cocoas with whipped cream and extra cinnamon." Emma smiled to the lady.

"Make that three, please." Killian offered, stepping up and handing the lady his card.

"Killian-"  
"It's on me today, love."

Emma huffed out a laugh, stepping a bit to the side so he could sign his name on the receipt.

He set a hand on her shoulder and led her to the 'pick up' part of the counter.

"So, Swan," He smiled, "How was your second night in the cottage?"  
"Pretty good-Henry and I watched Christmas movies."  
"He's a great lad, you know."

"Thanks." Emma smiled, "He's in a weird situation, and I'm glad he's stayed pretty normal throughout all of it."

"A weird situation?"

"Three hot cocoas with whipped cream and extra cinnamon?"

"Perhaps another time." Killian smiled, taking two of them and letting Emma take her own.

They walked back over to sit in the two chairs across from the couch Buckley and Henry had taken over.

"One hot cocoa for the lad." Killian grinned, "How're you doing today?"

"I'm good." Henry smiled.

"What are you drawing?" Killian asked, looking over the table.

"I'm drawing our Christmas tree from back home! See? It's got all my ornaments on it!" Henry beamed, holding up the drawing.

"I'm impressed." Killian smiled, gently taking the paper from him. Emma watched him look it over with a smile, making her heart warm.

She was growing to like this man.

* * *

After they'd eaten lunch, Henry and Buckley both fell asleep on the couch, leaving Killian and Emma to have some time to talk.

"Is it too much to wish that we had some time really to ourselves?" Emma asked softly.  
Killian smiled and shook his head, making her cheeks warm.

"No. I might know someone who'd be willing to watch Henry for the evening, if you'd like-he's one of Liam's good friends, and has a son of his own."

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Aye. He'd watch Henry in a heartbeat." Killian smiled.

"Good." Emma nodded, "So, remind me... What exactly did we talk about-you know, the night we were both-"  
"Pissed?" He smiled, "Not anything too meaningful. You didn't spill any dark secrets."

"You said we didn't do anything-does that include kissing?"

"Not quite, I'm afraid." He spoke with a sheepish smile, "A few drinks does things to me, I'm afraid."

"Wait, you kissed me? And I don't remember that?" Emma asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Must not have been too grand."

"No, no, I'm sure it was-"  
"Might I be able to try once more?" Killian offered softly.

Emma swallowed hard before nodding. He carefully and quickly pressed his lips against hers, and she reciprocated. She tilted her head a little to better capture his lips before he gently tugged away.

"Was that alright?" He asked.

Emma nodded, smiling a little as she leaned her head against his.

"You also asked me to have sex with you." Killian smiled.

"Oh, god." Emma sighed, tugging away and rubbing a hand down her face, "I'm sorry."  
"No, no, you're alright, love." He smiled, "You're fine."

"You know, I usually don't do this," Emma said, "I usually don't... I don't randomly kiss guys and ask them for sex."

"Oh, you don't?" Killian smiled.

"No. I think it's... I think it's the whole 'I'll never see you again' kind of thing that just appeals to me." Emma shrugged.

"Well, that's alright." Killian offered.

Emma was about to reply when her phone went off.

"I'm sorry, it's probably-"  
Neal.

Fuck.

"It's alright." Killian nodded, setting a hand on her arm as she carefully rose to her feet.

She walked outside before she answered, taking a deep breath.

"What?" She snapped.

_"You took my son out of the country?!"_ Neal yelled.

"We needed a vacation."

_"Over Christmas, Emma? Seriously?"_ Neal snapped, _"God, you just can't accept the fact that he likes to spend time with me, too, can you?"_

"He doesn't, Neal. He doesn't because we always fight when he's standing just within earshot. He hates that, you know."

_"If you didn't do half of the stupid shit you do, we wouldn't even have this problem!"_ Neal exclaimed, causing Emma's heart to rise to her throat, _"Henry doesn't need your craziness in his life!"_  
"You take that back." She snarled.

_"Why? Because it's true?"_ He snapped, _"You bring Henry home tonight."_

"No."

_"Emma."_

"I refuse to. He and I are staying here, in Ireland. He's happy, I'm happy-"  
_"You found some other sex toy over there, didn't you?"_

Emma could feel the heat rising in her chest.

"You don't know me, Neal." She snarled.

_"I do. And, I know that all you do is sleep around."_  
"You are lying and you know it." She snapped.

_"Keep lying to yourself, tell me how it goes."_ Neal spoke with finality, _"If you won't bring Henry back to New York, I'll come out and get him."_

He hung up, and Emma felt like she couldn't breathe as she leaned against the wall of the café. She was so, so fucked.


	4. We Pick Ourselves Undone

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long, guys! I've been working hard on this chapter, and it's… probably the most pivotal, as of yet._

_There are only going to be two chapters after this—the last chapter &amp; the epilogue. I'm so glad you all have liked this little story, that I've gotten such a nice response on it! You all are amazing, and I am so thankful for each and every one of you._

_Listen to Bastille's acoustic version of 'Flaws' for this chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Emma left Henry with Liam's friend, Robin, and his son, Roland, for the evening-and they both seemed more than excited to have another boy around the place.

So, she drove down to the small pub Killian had told her to meet him at and smiled when she saw him just as she walked in.

She had to forget about Neal for the time being, if this was going to go well at all.

"You look stunning, Swan." He smiled, rising from the table he was sitting at and pressing a kiss to each cheek.

"Thank you." Emma smiled, "You look pretty handsome yourself."

He chuckled and pulled her chair out for her, making her cheeks redden as she sat down.

"I ordered you a wine, if that's alright." He smiled.

"Of course." Emma nodded with a smile, "That's perfect."

"So, Swan," He started, "I'm afraid I don't know much about you."

"Mm." Emma nodded with a grin, "Where do you want me to start?"  
"What about something... Unique about you?"  
Emma pursed her lips, trying to think.

"Well, this might sound weird, but I don't cry very often." Emma spoke honestly.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really. I don't think I've cried since... Probably for almost a decade."

"You can't be serious."

"I am." Emma smiled, "Not a single tear since Henry was born."

"Wow." Killian chuckled, "I'm impressed."

"Your turn." Emma smiled, nodding to the waitress as she set their drinks on the table.

"I'm a book editor."  
"Really?" Emma asked, surprised, "What kind?"  
"A mean one." He grinned.

"I meant what kinds of books do you edit?"  
"All kinds." He chuckled, "I feel like I'm on a job interview."  
"I'm sorry!" She spoke quickly, "I haven't been on a real date in-"  
"You're blushing." He grinned.

"I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself." She laughed, fanning herself, "I don't know why you make me so nervous."

"I should be the one who's nervous-you're a bailbondsperson." He chuckled, making her laugh.

"Alright, enough about jobs." Emma grinned, "Since you were so surprised about me not crying in forever, how often do you cry?"

"I am a certified _weeper_." He smiled.

"Really?"  
"Aye." He chuckled, "I weep at everything-movies, books, TV shows, anything."

"Wow." Emma giggled, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yep. I'm surprised I haven't cried in front of you, yet."  
Emma smiled to him before tucking her chin into her shoulder.

He was great.

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning in a bed that certainly wasn't hers.

Or, the bed at Liam's place.

Fuck.

She slipped on the first shirt she could find, realizing as soon as she tugged it on that it was Killian's. It smelled like him.

She wandered through the house, smiling and looking at the pictures on the walls, running her fingers over the frames before descending the stairs.

"Killian?" She asked as she glanced around the small home, smiling when he appeared from the kitchen.  
"Morning, love." He smiled, hurrying over to her and wrapping his arms around her before pressing his lips to hers.

"Mm, hi." Emma giggled, pressing her forehead to his, "Did Henry-"  
"He's at Robin's still. Robin said Henry wanted to spend the afternoon with them in Dublin."

Emma smiled, closing her eyes.

"I take it we, uh..." She sighed, looking to him again.

"Aye, we did, last night." He smiled.

"I'm sad I don't remember it. Did I do anything crazy this time?"  
"You begged." He chuckled.

"Oh, god. Did I?"

"Aye. It was pretty cute, and clearly, it worked."  
"Good." Emma smiled, "Think it could work again?"

"Aye, I do."

Emma giggled as he swept her off her feet, carrying her upstairs again.

* * *

She smiled as she fell onto the bed beside him in a heap, her heart beating fast in her chest.

"Wow." She smiled.

"Wow is right." Killian chuckled, "I'm glad we can both remember this one."

"Me too." Emma smiled.

It was silent between the two of them for a moment before Emma sat up.

"So, let's say we can make this work." She sighed, running a hand through her hair, watching as he smiled and tucked his hand behind his head, "We can just... fly back and forth as much as possible."

"Aye, that's doable. Definitely." Killian nodded.

"And, then, let's say in... six months, we hit a wall. I can't keep flying back and forth because it's hurting Henry, and you can't keep doing it because of your job. Tension starts building, and then we yell at each other because we don't know what else to do, and at the end of a long, tearful-at your end-"  
"I like it." He smiled.

"-we'll just... Say goodbye. Pretend like none of this ever happened." She sighed, "And, that'll be it. I mean, it's not like we'll ever run into each other ever again. So, what's left? Two heartbroken people. Or..."  
"Oh, thank god." He whispered, sitting up and pressing his lips to hers.

"We just... End it here. I mean, this has been the most perfect past week, and... I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here. So, we could just-"  
"You are the most depressing lass I have ever met." He chuckled, rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

"I'm sorry." Emma breathed.

"I've another scenario for you." He spoke with a small smile, "I am in love with you, Emma Swan. I know we've only known each other for a few days, but somehow, some way, you have absolutely captured my heart. I apologize for the bluntness, and I know it's problematic, but... I'm in love. I know you're leaving in a few days, but I know I'm not feeling this because you're leaving-and not because it feels good to feel this way, even if it does. I can't... I can't quite figure out the logistics of it, I just know I love you. I can't really believe how many times I've said it, either. I never... I never thought I'd feel this way again, not after my last relationship. And, I know I'm a bit of a fixer-upper in the light of day, but I've finally found what I've been looking for this whole time. And, that's you, my love."

Emma took a deep breath, trying to register what he'd just said. She swallowed hard as he looked at her with those damn puppy eyes, sighing.

"Okay, just... give me a second. I wasn't really expecting an 'I love you'." She sighed, "Can you not look at me like that? I'm trying to think this all through."

"Well, if you can't immediately think of something to say, I think it's best we try and change the subject." He spoke softly as she offered a small smile and crawled to lean over him, "I've been a complete ass to you, and... I'm sorry. I realize you told me you weren't sure about this whole thing, and here I've gone and fucked it all-"  
"I never thought I'd meet someone who talks as much as I do." Emma giggled, "So, just... be quiet, for now."

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, smiling as he rose up on his elbows to meet her halfway.

Emma thought that it was very possible she loved him back.

* * *

They spent the day out at a winery (while Henry stayed with Robin and Roland), falling even more in love with each other.

This was so, so bad, and Emma knew it-yet, something about it felt completely right.

They kissed under large trees, tried all kinds of wines, talked about their lives.

Emma learned that Killian had a wife before all of this-she died in a terrible car accident only two years prior. She tried to relate, but it was hard. So, in turn, she told him about being in the foster system her whole childhood, and how terribly she always wanted family.

Finally, he drove her back to Liam's place, stopping in front of the gate.

"This is getting so complicated, very quickly." Emma sighed.

"Well, that's alright, love. We'll work through it." He smiled, nearly getting out.

"Oh, you don't have to walk me to the door," Emma said, "It's cold out, and I know-"  
"Are you not inviting me in, Swan?" He smiled.

"No, it's not that, I just-"  
"It's alright. It's been a long day, and I probably should get back and edit this book I've been putting off."

"Is it bad?"  
"No-in fact, it's about two people who only have two weeks to fall in love, and manage to do it in one, drunken night." He spoke with a smile, making Emma raise her eyebrows.

"Really?"  
"No." He chuckled, "It's about something.. I can't remember."  
"Wow, must be interesting."  
"There's a reason I haven't gotten to it yet." He chuckled, "Well, goodnight, then."

"Goodnight." Emma smiled, leaning over the console to press a kiss to his lips.

God, she was way too deep.

"I'll, um, message you later." He whispered against her lips.

"Perfect." She whispered in response, pressing her lips to his one last time before slipping out of the car.

She made sure not to look back at him.

* * *

Later that night, after she'd picked up Henry and made dinner, she stole herself away for a bath.

It felt amazing to just lay there and not worry about a damn thing.

She felt bad about what she'd said to Killian earlier, so she decided to text him and invite him over for dessert.

So, when she heard the doorbell ring, it was only natural for her to think it was Killian.

She hurried to get out of the bath and dry herself off, furrowing her brow when he knocked again.

Did Henry not get the door?

Emma rushed out of the bathroom in pajamas and wet hair, hurrying down the stairs.

Henry and Buckley weren't down in the living room.

"Henry?" She asked, glancing around before whipping the door open.

Except, it wasn't Killian at the door.

Oh, no.

This was far from Killian.

Neal.


	5. Falling Apart (And Back Together)

_A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted this here yet! I forgot to when I posted it to Tumblr, then FF crashed, and I'm making excuses I know, so please don't hate me!_

_Anyways, this is the last chapter before the epilogue-loooooots of stuff happens. Hold on tight!_

_Listen to: 'Portuguese Love Theme' from Love Actually._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

No, no, no, this was not happening.

"Neal, what the hell are you doing here?" She pressed, blocking him from getting inside.

He glanced around her regardless, making her heart race even faster in her chest.

"Where's Henry? He's coming home with me." Neal demanded.

"No, he's not. He's staying with me until Christmas night." Emma snapped.

"Since when are you the only one who gets to decide that?"

"Since I have more custody than you do."  
"After this little stunt, you won't."

Emma swallowed hard, shaking her head just the slightest as panic rushed through her.

"Neal, go back to New York." Emma pressed.

"Not without my son."

"He's my son, Neal, and-"  
"Emma?" A voice called from outside. Killian.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

She clearly didn't have her life together at all, and here she was, proving that to Killian further than words.

"Who the hell are you?" Neal asked.

"Neal-"  
"Killian Jones. My brother is the man who owns this home." Killian said as he walked up the path, "Who are you? And, why are you talking to Emma like that?"  
"Emma, you know this guy?" Neal asked incredulously.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Emma, love, what's going on?" Killian asked.

"Love?" Neal mocked, looking between the two of them, "What the hell-"  
"I'm sorry-I still don't know who the hell you are, _mate_." Killian snapped.

"Neal. Emma's... whatever. I'm Henry's father."

Emma closed her eyes, swallowing hard.

This couldn't be happening-not when everything was going so well.

"Well, mate, I suggest you go back to wherever you came from-the lass is clearly uncomfortable with you here." Killian offered.

"Oh, and are you her mouthpiece nowadays?" Neal asked.

"No." Emma snapped, "Neal, leave, now."

"Not until I have my son."  
"Well, that's just too damn bad." Emma snarled, "Because Henry is staying right here with me."

"No, he's not. He's coming home."  
"Your shitty apartment is not his home."  
"Oh, and your tiny place is?" Neal scoffed, "The kid hates that place."

Emma sucked in a deep breath to keep her voice calm and level.

"He loves it. And, he loves me. But, he's not some toy you can just play tug-of-war with. He's a kid, Neal. And, I don't want you in his life any longer."

"Emma-"

"Listen to the woman, mate." Killian said, grabbing Neal's jacket collar as he tried to take a step closer to Emma.

"Killian, don't-"  
"Your boyfriend here is pretty bold to be grabbing the coat of someone he just met."  
"I'm protecting Emma and her son. They don't need someone like you in their lives." Killian spat.

"Oh, but they need you, right?" Neal asked, "Let me let you in on a little secret about Emma-she just sleeps with guys for the pleasure. She does it all the time."  
"No, I don't, Killian, I swear-"  
"Mommy?" Henry asked from behind her. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes, "Why is Daddy here?"  
"I'm coming to take you home, kid." Neal said, shoving Killian off him.

"But, I want to stay here with Mommy." Henry replied.

Emma closed her eyes and licked her lips, knowing this definitely wasn't going to end well.

"Well, we need to go home, kid. C'mon." Neal said.

"No, I don't want to leave." Henry shook his head, and Emma met Killian's hurt eyes. Oh, god, she had just fucked this all to hell.

"Neal, go back to New York, before I have to call the police." Emma snapped, "Then, you'll get arrested for something you should have been arrested for a long time ago."

Neal clenched his jaw before turning around and stomping right out into the cold. The three stood and watched him get back into the taxi and slam the door before it zipped away.

"Killian, he was lying, I-"  
"No, it's alright." Killian spoke, his voice cracking, "I'll just see you around then, alright?"

"Killian, please, don't leave-don't leave." Emma begged as he turned to walk to his car.

"Have a good night."

"Killian!" Emma exclaimed, hurrying after him and grabbing his arm to spin him around, "Neal was lying-I don't sleep around, I promise. I haven't ever done that. I'm not using you, I swear."

"It's alright, Emma. I just... I need a few days to think, alright?" Killian asked, slipping his arm from her grip and walking to his car. He slammed the door and drove away as Emma stood there. Still no tears. Unbelievable.

"Mommy, is Killian gone?"  
"I don't know, kid." Emma spoke softly, "I don't know."

Her heart clenched in her chest, and she knew... She knew it was over.

She closed her eyes once more before opening them and walking Henry back inside.

* * *

Emma didn't see or hear from Killian for three full days.

Not even Christmas Eve, or Christmas Day.

So, when she was helping Henry pack to go home, she couldn't quite believe when the door clicked open.

"Henry, stay in the house, please!" She yelled down the stairs.

"It's not your boy." A familiar voice called back.

Killian.

Emma hurried down the stairs, slowing as she saw him searching the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

"I, um, left something here." He spoke softly before shutting a door and turning to face her, "I think I've found it, so I'll be on my way, then."  
"Killian, wait-"  
"Have a safe flight. Merry Christmas." He spoke with a forced smile before walking right back out the door.

Emma swallowed hard before shaking her head and sulking back up the stairs.

"Mom?"  
"Hey, kid." Emma sighed as he came out of his room.

"Was that Killian?"  
Shit.

"Um, yeah."  
"Why hasn't he been over?" Henry asked.

"I, uh, don't know." She replied, ducking into her room and starting back up with her nearly-finished packing.

"I'm done packing-where do I put my suitcase?" Henry asked.

"Um, just downstairs is fine. I'll be down in a minute." She nodded, watching him descend the stairs.

It wasn't until she was finished packing that she realized she'd left her Advil somewhere in the kitchen. She hurried down the stairs with her bag, setting it beside Henry and rushing to the kitchen.

She searched the drawers, pausing when she found an envelope.

It had her name on it in swirly, beautiful letters, but it had no other name on it.

She opened it regardless, slipping the note out of the envelope and unfolding it.

_Emma,_

_I know I left on some not-so great terms. I'm sorry._

_I just can't seem to figure you out-which isn't really a problem at all, but it makes this more complicated._

_I know what you're thinking-you were the one worried about this being complicated. Well, I was, too._

Emma bit her lip to keep it from trembling as she read on.

_So, I'm going to de-complicate this in the best way I know how._

_I love you, Emma Swan._

_And, I don't care if you love me or don't love me, but that does not and will not change things at all. That man, Henry's father, showing up, was... unexpected._

_It pissed me off, it made me think that this was all a hoax, a lie, that none of this was real._

_Until I realized it was all too real._

_I am in love with you._

_Nothing in this whole entire world is going to change that._

_Not even your shitty ex-whatever._

Emma let out a huff of a laugh, beginning to feel her chest tighten a bit and something burn the back of her eyes.

_I'm glad you found this note-and, I really hope it's not too late, that you're not reading this on the plane._

_Because, Emma, love, I cannot for the life of me stop thinking about you._

_If you're still reading this, and you're still here, in Ireland, stop by my house. I would love to see you one last time before you left for good. It kills me that we ended on such terrible ground._

_If not, just know that I won't ever forget you, Swan. You are so incredibly beautiful, and funny, and talented, and perfect-and I don't forget people like you._

_I suppose I ought to end this here, before I divulge to much._

_This is goodbye._

_-Killian._

Emma clasped her hand over her mouth, closing her eyes.

Something was touching her cheeks, just under her eyes.

Something... wasn't right. She sniffled and lifted her hand to feel an unfamiliar wetness-holy hell, she was crying.

"Henry." She breathed, looking to him.

"Mommy, are you okay?"  
"There's one place we have to go before we go to the airport, okay? Help me load up the car, please." Emma spoke quickly, hurrying to grab her bag and run out the door. Henry was right behind her, bringing his bag out to the driver's car.

They put their things into the trunk and slipped in, and Emma didn't even realize she was still crying. She started laughing a little, leaning her head back against the headboard.

"You're flying out of-"  
"Take me to this address, please." Emma begged, handing the man a piece of paper.

"...Okay." He spoke skeptically.

"Mommy, what's going on?"  
"Nothing, kid." She smiled, tears still falling from her eyes, "I just forgot something very important."

* * *

They arrived at Killian's house not ten minutes later, and Emma immediately ran from the car up to the door. She pounded on the door until it swung open, revealing a crying Killian. He huffed out a laugh, as if to say 'I told you so'.

"Killian, I'm crying." She spoke with a smile, "For the first time in eight years, I'm crying, because the thought of going back to New York is not at all what I want."

"What do you want, Swan?" He asked softly.

"You, Killian. Always, always, you." She breathed, hugging him tight. He captured her in his arms, nuzzling his cheek into her hair.

They stayed like that for only a few moments before breaking apart. They stared at each other, searching each other's eyes for anything, and everything.

"I was, um, thinking," Emma spoke softly, "While we were driving over here... Why not just stay through New Year's? I mean, it's not like we do anything special for it."

Killian's expression softened as a smile broke out on his lips at the idea of Emma staying.

"Right, going home so early would be..."

"Stupid." Emma smiled, grabbing his face with her hands and crashing her lips against his.

She was staying for New Year's Eve.


	6. Moving On

_A/N: Ahh, we've reached the end of the road, loves. Thank you all for saying with me through this story—I'm so glad you're all interested in it!_

_I hope you'll continue to enjoy it, and I think I'll write in this verse in the future._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Mommy, can you tie my shoe?"  
"Can't you do it yourself, kid?" Emma giggled as she put her earrings on, "Liam and Elsa will be over in a few minutes."

They'd been staying at Killian's house for the last week, letting Liam have his house back. Elsa had come over with him, and apparently, after that one night, they hit it off just as well as Killian and Emma had.

"I can," He smiled, dragging out his words, "But, I want you to."

"Fine." Emma chuckled, moving from the mirror to where Henry was sitting on Killian's bed, "Where's Killian?"  
"He's downstairs, in the kitchen."  
"Of course." Emma smiled, tying Henry's shoes quickly, "There you go, kid."  
"Where's my bow tie?"  
"Oh, Henry, did you lose it?" Emma sighed, looking around on her bed.

"No, never mind-it was in my pocket." He smiled, handing it to her. She shook her head with a smile, pinning the small bow tie to his shirt.

"There." She grinned, "Now, go make sure Killian's not getting into any trouble."

"Will do!" Henry beamed with a salute before running down the stairs.

Emma simply shook her head with a smile and continued getting ready.

"Emma, love, are you about ready?" Killian called up.

"Yeah, give me a minute!" Emma yelled in response, checking her dress in the mirror once more before smiling and walking out of the room.

She walked down the hall, past the room Henry was staying in (and certainly making his home), and down the stairs.

"Love, you look ravishing." Killian beamed, holding his arms out for her at the end of the stairs. She smiled and skipped down into them, moving her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and spun her once.

"Your bow tie is crooked." Emma smiled as he set her down, holding onto her waist.

"Fix it, please?" He smiled.

"You and Henry both are just so needy." Emma giggled as she carefully adjusted his bow tie, "Now, who's plan was it to match?"  
"The lad's." Killian chuckled.

"It's cute." Emma smiled, running her hands down his shoulders.

"Glad you think so, love." He grinned.

There was a knock at the door, and Henry was quick to run and open it.

"Let's go greet my brother and Elsa." Killian grinned, setting one hand on her back and leading her to the front door.

Henry was already sitting on the floor, playing with Buckley the moment the door opened.

Of course.

"Happy New Year, little brother!" Liam exclaimed, breaking Killian from Emma and hugging him tight.

"Happy New Year, Elsa." Emma giggled, hugging her.

"You, too, Emma." Elsa laughed, then tugged away and held out a wine bottle.

"What's this?" Emma smiled.

"Just a little thank you." Elsa spoke with a sheepish smile, making Emma giggle and hug her again.

"Thank you."

* * *

After some brief greetings, Emma and Elsa retreated to the living area, while the boys prepared dinner in the kitchen.

"Killian's home is very nice." Elsa pointed out, taking a sip from her wine as she glanced around.

"Yeah, it's really nice." Emma smiled with a wistful sigh.

"You're thinking about it, too, then."  
"Hm?" Emma furrowed her brows.

"Moving here."

Emma swallowed hard.

She hadn't really thought about it at all.

"Oh, I haven't really... Killian and I were just going to do the long-distance thing."

"Oh." Elsa said.

"Are you moving?"

"Maybe... Liam's a great man, and I've been itching to get out of the city-you know that."  
"I know-you've never really liked it." Emma recalled, "You've been trying to move out for a while now."

"I miss living out here, you know?" Elsa sighed, "The only thing that I wouldn't like is being so far from Anna and Kristoff."

"Yeah." Emma nodded.

Elsa continued talking, and Emma nodded when she was supposed to, but her mind was somewhere entirely different.

Moving here.

Living with Killian every single day, not missing a single thing.

Her things would look lovely beside his.

And, the house was certainly big enough for three people-

She couldn't. She'd known Killian for a total of two weeks. She still had a life back in New York, a job, friends...

This was something she'd have to really think through before executing it, or even mentioning it to Killian.

"Dinner's ready!" Killian called, making both Emma and Elsa smile and rise up off the couch and walk into the dining room.

Emma went to sit between Henry and Killian, grinning when Killian took her hand under the table as it erupted in conversation.

She wanted to talk to Killian about... everything, but she knew it needed to wait.

* * *

That night, once Elsa and Liam had gone home, the New Year had been rung in, and Henry was sound asleep, Emma and Killian retreated to his bedroom.

"Killian?"  
"Aye, love?" He smiled as he untied his bow tie in the mirror.

"Could we... talk about something?"  
"Anything." Killian offered, his smile dropping when he looked to where she sat on the edge of the bed, "Something wrong, love?"  
"Nothing's wrong." Emma shook her head, "I just... Elsa was talking about moving here, to live with Liam. She's been trying to get out of New York for a while now, but when she asked me if I was going to live here, I... I don't know."

Killian set his bow tie aside and went to sit beside her.

"You don't have to move here, love." He offered, taking her hand and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"I know, and I don't feel pressured to, but... Part of me would really like to." Emma explained, "Not any time soon-I'd have to line a lot of things up first. And, I like you, Killian, but we don't know each other that well."

"I understand." Killian nodded.

"Would you be okay with that?" Emma asked, "Me and Henry moving here?"  
"Of course."  
"I mean, we'd probably have to get a home nearby-"  
"No need, love. If you move here, you are more than welcome to stay here with me."  
"I wouldn't want to intrude." Emma shook her head.

"You won't be, love. I can guarantee it." Killian smiled, "But, if you wanted your own home, I wouldn't take offense."

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She was really talking about this.

"Emma, love, this isn't something that needs to be decided right this moment." Killian smiled, squeezing her hand gently.

"I know, I know." Emma replied, "It's just a lot, because... Killian, I love you. I know I shouldn't for the same reason you shouldn't-we've known each other for, like, three weeks. That's no time. My head's telling me to get a grip on reality, but I can't. Not when I'm with you."

Killian smiled to her before cupping her cheek with his warm hand and tugging her close, pressing his lips to hers gently.

"Get your things together in New York, alright, love? We'll work something out."  
"I have so much to do." Emma sighed, "I'd have to make sure I could even get a job over here, which means I'd need a visa and a work visa, and probably try to get citizenship here, but before I can do any of that, I have to make sure Neal can't have any kind of custody over Henry. At all. I'd have to make sure my loft sells, too-"  
"Don't rush any of it, Emma." Killian spoke softly, "I'll help you with all of it, and to make things easier, I'll visit you. You're more than welcome to come out here, but if you're busy, I will make the trip to see you."

"Thank you, Killian." Emma breathed, finally feeling like her life was falling into place.

"Of course, love." He smiled, rubbing his thumb along her jaw, "You know, I would do anything for you and the lad."

"That means a lot to me."

"I know it does." Killian replied softly, leaning closer, "That's why I promised it."

He pressed his lips to hers again, and Emma could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

_Maybe, in another scenario, it wouldn't have worked._

_But, fate works in weird ways_, she thought, _and in this scenario, it worked better than I planned._


End file.
